


laced with gold chains

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Sexual Frustration, Sleepy Sex, Suspension, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 31 days of sin redux.





	1. criss crossed in blue (undertale)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm gonna try to do kinktober again, no promises i'll finish it.
> 
> it will mostly be undertale, but some other fandoms might creep in.
> 
> 18+ only, please.
> 
> prompts from both [this list](https://rons-kinktober.tumblr.com/post/187335480170/kinktober-2019) and [this list](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187148061333/kinktober-2019-prompt-list-undertale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Undertale  
Pairing: Sans/Reader  
Kink(s): Handjobs, suspension, (mild) sexual frustration

"You better not drop me," you warn, your voice trembling only a little, as Sans concentrates, blue sparking to vivid life in one eye socket as fizzy blue magic wraps around your limbs, spread-eagling you above him.

"would i do that, dollface?" He grins. No visible strain shows and you relax infinitesimally. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.

It was his idea to begin with, but you have to admit, you liked it, too. You always wondered what his magic is capable of. Apparently more than you thought.

"perfect," Sans mutters, and you can see his cock manifest through his shorts. He shoves them down roughly and it bobs free, thick and translucent blue. He palms it, staring up at you with lewd satisfaction. You color brilliant scarlet, wishing you could cover up.

"you're beautiful, babe," Sans murmurs, and a thin tendril of magic wavers up, flicking against your clit and surprising a breathy moan from you. "you like that?" Sans asks. You manage to nod, still bright red.

The tendril undulates against you, pressing and rubbing just enough to make you try to rub your thighs together, tiny, breathy pants hitching your shoulders against your magic restraints. You know your thighs must glisten with the evidence of your arousal, laid bare for Sans beneath you, and the thought is enough to make you throb.

"Please," you beg, not even knowing what you're begging for. Sans tilts his head, pretending to consider it, as his hand moves faster on his dick, in tune with the tendril of magic throbbing at your clit. You squirm against your magical bonds, desperately chasing your orgasm.

"not yet," Sans says with a chiding tone. He snaps his fingers and you float down to him, collapsing on the bed with a squeak and a shiver. "jerk me off," he orders. Magic fizzes across your shoulders as you do as directed, your fingers barely stretching around him.

"that's it," Sans says softly, as your fingers move across him, made slick and smooth by blue-tinted pre-cum. "god, babe, you could do that all night."

"Keep me hanging and maybe I will," you threaten. He laughs, and only then do you realize the pun. "...Damn it," you grumble, and Sans just laughs harder.

"i could keep ya hanging above me all night," he says. "edge ya all night. how'd ya like that?"

"I think I'd be too afraid I was going to plummet to my death," you admit. His phalanges nestle in your hair, pulling your face up a little so he can see you.

"i would never drop ya," he promises. You believe him.

You still don't want to end up suspended against the ceiling all night.

"all right, all right," Sans placates. "i'll take care of you, dollface. just wait and see. keep jacking me." You do, curious what he has in mind, before a thicker magic tendril nudges at you, surprising you with a soft squeak. He grins at you.

"come on, babe," he says roughly. His hand covers yours, moving your fingers up and down to his rhythm instead, faster and faster, as magic plucks and plays you like a harp string, leaving you vibrating on the edge. Just as blue liquid spills over your fingers, eliciting a long groan from your boyfriend, he manages to hoarsely say, "cum for me."

You do, so hard your vision whites out and your legs tremble uselessly. When you open your eyes, you're up on the bed properly, settled against Sans's side.

"ya like that?" He asks, smug satisfaction dripping from every word. You lightly punch his shoulder.

"You know I did," you say. "Bonehead."


	2. dreamy (underswap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Underswap  
Pairing: Papyrus/Reader  
Kink(s): Intercrural sex, sleepy sex

You wake up to your boyfriend nuzzling your neck, his phalanges splayed across your stomach. You laugh drowsily and he shifts, looking down at you with orange magic blazing in one eye socket.

"Someone's excited," you murmur. He grins, not disputing it, as he buries his face in your neck again, nipping at your skin and somehow sucking light hickeys into your flesh.

"you good with this?" Paps asks lazily. You nod.

"Yes," you say aloud, because you know he prefers verbal consent and truthfully, you do, too. He sits up, peeling the blanket down as if he's revealing some precious treasure. You redden under his admiring gaze.

"gorgeous," Papyrus whispers. "i hope you know how fucking _pretty_ you are."

"I do when you remind me," you mumble. The light in his eye socket intensifies. He pulls up your nightgown, some frilly soft thing you've had for years. You used to stuff yourself into uncomfortable lingerie to sleep with him, until you knew he didn't care. You could sleep in a potato sack and Papyrus would still find you just as attractive. It makes your face warm and your pulse flutter. You've never had anyone treat you the way Papyrus does.

"do you always sleep with no panties?" Paps grins, and your face floods with color. You forgot to put a new pair on after your shower last night.

"I forgot," you admit, and he laughs. It doesn't sound mean.

"fine by me," he says, and nudges your legs together, straddling them. He's already palming himself through the shorts he sleeps in, and you can see the telltale orange bulge through the thin material.

"So what do you want to do with that?" You ask coyly, nodding toward his groin.

"i wanna shove it between your pretty thighs," Papyrus says bluntly. "you into that today?"

"Oh yes," you whisper. He yanks his shorts off and re-settles himself, holding his orange-infused cock in one hand. You squirm beneath him, enjoying the way his eyes fixate on your tits moving.

"i love it," Papyrus mutters, before sliding his cock between your thighs.

It is sloppy and wet, made so by the drops of orange magic sliding down your skin, but you tighten your thighs around him anyway, enjoying the orange-tinted sweat rolling down the curve of his skull and the low groans he makes, deep in his throat.

"Come on," you encourage, letting your fingers trail across whatever bone you can reach, scraping your fingernails lightly down it and watching him shudder. "Fuck me."

"oh, i will," he says roughly. "this has nothing on what i wanna do to you-" His hips speed up, his cock dragging along your skin in sweet, delicious friction. 

"_fuck-_" he grits out, and orange magic spills across your lower half, tingling like pop rocks. You're left with the taste of mandarin oranges in his mouth as he slowly pulls away, pupils dilated at the sight of your messy thighs.

"I guess you have to do something about all that," you say delicately. "It _is_ your fault, after all."

"oh, don't worry," Papyrus grins. "it's _definitely_ your turn."

And with that, he settles between your thighs again, carefully spreading your legs.


	3. gagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Undertale  
Pairing: Chara/Frisk  
Kink(s): Gags, nipple play
> 
> (Frisk is 19 and Chara is 22)

Drool gathers at the corners of Frisk's mouth, dribbling down their chin around the ball gag lovingly buckled in their mouth. They sit back on their heels patiently, wearing nothing but the gag and nipple clamps. _Their_ nipple clamps, as they're so fond of reminding you. You'd rather defenestrate yourself than put yourself through that torture after the first time you tried it. No, thank you. But Frisk loves it- one of the few sensations Frisk willingly permits around their chest- so clamps it is.

"What a pretty picture you make," you murmur, just loud enough for Frisk to hear you. "I'd say you can't speak, but-" Your shoulder tips up in a delicate shrug. Frisk is nonverbal as it is, and you've left their hands free. They roll their eyes and make a rude gesture at you, making you snort laughter before you calm yourself.

"I could do anything to you," you continue, your voice slipping into the low, dangerous purr that Frisk loves so much. "You'd like that, wouldn't you." It's not a question. Frisk nods anyway, eager. 

You shove them backwards on the bed, tugging on the chain between the nipple clamps to hear them keen behind the gag. The sound is muffled, but still sweet music to your ears.

"What could I do with you," you muse aloud. "I could...touch you." You stroke the outlines of their breasts with gentle fingers, swirling your fingertips around their nipples and making them whine. "I could touch you here," you say, letting your fingers wander south, the pad of your thumb rubbing against their clit and surprising a moan from them. "Oh, you like that, don't you," you say smugly. "If you like my fingers so much, I wonder..." You trail off suggestively, watching them squirm.

You settle into position between their legs, spreading their thighs apart. Their skin is shiny with how desperately they want this and you take a long, slow lick up the inside of one thigh, gathering up moisture on your tongue and making Frisk squirm more.

"Keep still," you order, punctuating your words with a very light slap to one knee. Frisk stills obediently. You bite the inside of their thigh, lightly enough it won't bruise, but hard enough they can feel your teeth. Frisk whimpers behind their gag as you leave a trail of bites up one thigh, switching to the other and doing the same to the blank canvas there.

"I should bite here, too," you say, flicking your tongue across their clit. "But I won't," you add, putting them out of their misery as you bury your face between their thighs. Despite your injunction to keep still, they can't help but writhe, one hand drifting down and resting lightly in the cloud of your hair. You allow it as you eat them out, reaching up and tugging idly on the chain of their nipple clamps.

"Come undone," you urge, focusing on their clit the way you know they like it. Their legs spasm to either side of you and you intensify your efforts until their hand fists in your hair and they make a series of incoherent, barely there sounds. When they slump against the bed, you stop, sitting up and wiping your mouth with a very self-satisfied smirk on your face.

"You liked that," you say smugly. They nod, breathless, as they reach around their head to unbuckle the gag. They work their mouth for a few moments before reaching out toward you, intent choreographed in every movement. You grin.

"Sounds good to me," you say, and sprawl back on the bed, spreading your legs in clear invitation.


End file.
